Salix Industries
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: Britain has been the world's leader in technology for the past 16 years. The British government has a group of 32 individuals to thank for it. Now the muggle & wizarding worlds are going to learn that they've been playing with more than just techology.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Title: Salix Industries**

**Author: Effie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer, they belong to their respective creators and companies. **

Sarah Miller was bored. For the past two weeks Sarah had been going through mountains of accumulated paper work in her office. Tedious and repetitive she was determined to complete the paperwork that had slowly invaded her once pristine office. She had finished it three hours ago and so far nothing new had come in or changed. To make things worse the computer system was down; upgrades that she usually supervised were under the watchful eye of her second. She played with a strand of her hair. Red hair curled around her slender fingers as she tried to think of something. There had to be something to do that wouldn't bore her to tears.

Sarah sighed, there wasn't anything she could do in her current state without complaints and warnings from others; she decided she would leave early today. Except that then Sam or Graham would want her to pick up the kids from daycare or where ever they were. Damn it. Errands, there had to be some sort of errand for her to run that would have her away from the house and office. She thought about it and just decided she'd think of something later. She was getting out of here. Today was a nice day.

She made her way out of the room and made her way to the elevator. Morris shot her a concerned look but she waved it off. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called.

"Something come up?" Morris stood up, ready to join her. His face was serious and the luminescent light reflected off his bald head.

"No, it's personal." She said laughing.

"Phone on?" He asked, sitting back down with a bored look on his face. Sarah knew exactly how he felt.

"Yeah," She motioned to her bag. Her left leg protested at her next step but she pressed on. "Nothing important."

"If you're sure." Morris said. "Tomorrow then, Ms. Miller." The elevator doors opened and Sarah stepped on.

There was nobody on the elevator, not unexpected given the time of the day. The lobby was busier and Sarah was glad she could blend in more with the crowd. When she exited she sighed contently as the warm sun hit her chilled skin, today was a good day to be out.

Half and hour later Sarah was sitting in a cafe and sipping on a hot cup of coffee. She liked tea but there was only so much she could drink after the coffee machine had broken down and she hated that brand of instant Gerald had bought. That man had absolutely no sense of taste. She ran her fingers over the rim of the cup. She was going to enjoy the rest of today, whether she liked it or not. Sarah looked at the pedestrians pass by the shop and she stared devising of ways to spend her ill-gotten about the time that Sarah was thinking about going to the movies and maybe inviting Annie in accounting her phone rang. Sarah took it out with a weary sigh.

The screen read "Sam F."

"Miller," she answered in her business voice and hoped the background noise wasn't too audible over the line.

"Sarah," Sam greeted. She sounded tired.

"Hey, Sam." Sarah said with faked cheerfulness.

"Where are you?"

"In the office?" Sam let out a short bark of laughter.

"It was the first place I checked. Morris said you'd left." Sam said smiling, at least Sarah thought she'd be smiling. "You bored as I am?"

"Yeah, I finished my paperwork." She couldn't keep the note of pride from her voice.

"Wasn't that about two years worth?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Yeah, they didn't give me anything else to do!" Sarah complained. "At least you get to do something, I just had that and finished it." She played with her cup of coffee.

"So where are you?" All traces of playfullness vanished from Sam's voice.

"At a café," She took a sip of her rapidly cooling cup. "with real coffee."

"I still don't see why you just don't buy a new machine." Empty conversation.

"It's the principal of the thing." Sarah said with growing annoyance. "They say it's not in the budget, get it allocated from other funds or something like that! I'm the one who made them all that money! It's my bloody department to begin with and I'm stuck behind red tape." She growled.

"As interesting as that is," Sam said interrupted, "I need you to check some place out." She droned. At Sarah's pause she added: "It's nothing dangerous," Sarah frowned.

"Where is it?"

"Grimmauld Place, between numbers 10 and 15. The sensors are picking up signs of some kind of strange energy coming from there."

"And they want me to check it out?"

"Well, you'd be the safest choice in case it's anything dangerous but so far nothing other than odd noise has been reported by the neighbors."

"Have any of the teams checked it out? Any of my people?" This wasn't like them at all. Someone should have checked them out before they contacted her, she was too up the food chain to be called for something this simple.

"No, there are problems in Scotland, Cambridge, and around Cardiff. Teams 1 and 8 are on leave because of injuries. If your people aren't active it's because they're on stand by or too injured to be in the field."

Grimacing, Sarah took another drink from her cup, "Is Graham home?" More empty conversation.

"No, Bethy's with Mrs. Flores." Sam replied knowing that Sarah had accepted.

"Do I need any equipment? Scanner? Computer? Mace? Medieval axe? Magic Wand?" A couple near her moved enough to draw her attention. They were looking at her oddly.

"What do you have?"

"Cell, scanner, and bag of tricks. I forgot my hat and white rabbit at the office." Sarah apologized.

"Bag of tricks is fine," Sam said good-naturedly. "Do you have your broom with you at least?"

"No, broom's back at the garage. I'll go back and get it because I am not walking all the way there." Sarah complained as she imagined how much her left leg would hurt even if she took public transportation. Taxis were out of the question as well, at least until she was unbanned from them. Jennifer said it'd be at the end of the month thankfully. "Think I need to pick up anything else?"

"No, your scanner should be fine." Sam said. "Just be careful and don't try anything if it does turn out to be something." There was worry in Sam's voice.

"I know, I know." Sarah said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I'll be fine." Sarah downed the rest of the coffee. "Right then, I'll call you after."

"Okay," Sam said. She didn't like the idea and Sarah wanted to ask what was wrong. "I'll see you later then?"

"Not tonight,"

"Okay," Sam paused awkwardly. "Riley says hi by the way." There was another pause. "And good luck. I have to go, Sarah." They hung up and Sarah looked at the couple next to her. They were still staring at her, trying to do it discreetly but failing. Sarah ignored them and began walking back toward the office. If they were a problem she could take care of them.

Despite all the years knowing each other she still couldn't feel close to Sam and Riley. Graham was the closest out of all of them but really they only had so much in common that wasn't related to the kids. Unless she completely wanted to bury her old life, the Finns and Millers were the only ones she could talk to about Sunnydale, home, the others…She shook her head. It wasn't the time.

Mind on the mission, Sarah didn't notice the couple from the bar following her and dismissing her when they saw her drive past them on her way out. They took a quick look at building's logo and decided it wasn't related to them. After all, what did one of Britain's biggest technological companies have to do with magic?

--------

Sarah frowned. Her scanner wasn't picking up any energy from the area but she could definitely feel it, faint as it was. The machine hummed loudly and felt warm in her hand as she demanded a bit too much from it, things that it wasn't capable of. Reaching into her glove compartment, she pulled out another scanner. This was a newer model and looked like a PDA from the 1990's except much sleeker and only slightly larger. This one would hopefully be able to pick up any energy the older scanner wasn't capbable of. The scanners weren't perfect, they could do a good deal of things but sometimes they didn't have some of the specifications that the larger machines in their network had. Still, if Sam had said it should pick it up then Sarah was going to trust her. The newest modifications had included this world's variation of magic and Sarah knew that if it hadn't been for Carys they wouldn't have been able to pick up this energy until much later.

If that was the case then one of the main computers must have picked up the energy; they had been the first ones to be upgraded. If Sarah hadn't been so high up she doubted she'd have an updated scanner at all with the new settings until at least next month. She gave a wistful look at her older one. She'd helped design the thing and was disappointed they were moving on. Still it was nice to have some change, progress wasn't always a positive thing but this no doubt was one of those case were it was. Looking at the scanner, Sarah began to think of Carys.

Carys was brilliant even if she did only have a primary school education, a normal education at the least. Welsh, a witch and brilliant with technology…if Sarah hadn't been sure she was straight she would have asked her on a date. Carys reminded her so much of Tara sometimes that Sarah's heart ached. Still, now was not the time.

Turning on the scanner, Sarah gazed at the screen. It was pinging with energy now. The upgrades had definitely had worked. She quickly got out of the car and began when her knees protested at the action before popping.

15 Grimmauld Place was normal, nothing but superfluous energy and three inhabitants if the screen was reading right. 14 Grimmauld Place was abandoned and normal as empty buildings could get. 13 was lived in by a small family and 11 was just as normal. All the houses were normal except for the amount of superfluous energy. The source had to be near by though. Sarah looked at the scanner for a moment and began reading the past few readings.

15, 14, 13, 12-wait a minute! There hadn't been a 12. Sarah quickly looked at 11 and tried to look past the property barrier only to see 13. Grinning, she looked much slower. Once, twice, and there! She could feel it. Magic. Something was hiding 12 Grimmauld Place. Oh she hadn't seen anything, her eyes had passed as if nothing existed, feeling oddly like her vision was slipping before recorrecting itself when it landed on 13.

One look at the scanner confirmed it. On the small screen was the outline of a property and home. The magic and energy present on the was practically making the screen unreadable to the untrained eye. Sarah quickly tapped on the screen and changed the input, magical energy only.

Holy, the house was still saturated by it. Still, this was not something to do on her own. She'd promised Sam she couldn't go charging in even if it was somethign new. Sarah nodded, content that there was something different, something to do! She'd be back.

After all, it was possible the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place were nice people, if they were people at all, but just in case they weren't they'd be ready. She'd come back for some answers.

Grinning, Sarah walked back to her car, left leg all but ignored as it throbbed. She'd been kept in the dark long enough by the British government about the true nature of this kind of magic. She was going to get to the bottom of this or her real name wasn't Willow Rosenberg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_MEMO_

_FROM: Sarah Miller [.org]_

_TO: All Dept. _

_RE: Wardrobe Reimbursement and Maintenance _

_Dear Select Salix Employees,_

_In light of recent events all departments will be allotted yearly funds to reimburse employees for undo loss of clothing. In other words if you're not responsible for dealing with things with slime, teeth, claws, etc. you'll get reimbursed for damaged clothing. In order to keep cost down to both the Industry and individuals who work in these departments we've sent this information to hopefully save your clothing. _

_Due to the recent infestation and outbreak of the Gmora Demons in the building, the section will start with slime. ANY and ALL captured Gmora Demons should be turned over to Edith "Edie" Springs and members of her team. You can find their contact information in the attachment and on your department bulletin boards. _

_Please note: Gmora Demons are not dangerous nor is their slime but please do not try to tame one or keep it as a pet no matter how cute they are. If you do keep one as a pet please be aware they're deathly allergic to goat cheese even though I said you shouldn't keep one. All information pertaining to their care can be found in the second attachment or in the library on the third, __**not fifth**__, floor. You're not really supposed to keep one so please give them to the proper department. This is a longer note than I intended to write. Sorry!_

_Also please stop referring to them as the 'blue-green mice' or anything like that in the reports! You have no idea how many complaints I'm getting from the archives and library about having to cross-reference so many names. I'm not the one they're even supposed to complain to! Achieves you need to contact Bill in Human Resources not me!_

_Thank you,_

_S. Miller_

_Attached:_

_Clothing Maintenance and Care _

_Sample of Contents:_

_-Slime Removal _

_a. Materials that cannot be saved no matter how much magic or elbow grease you use..._

------

**Approximately Three-and-a-half Weeks in the Future**

Sarah looked at her reflection. Today was her birthday and she didn't feel any happier about it. She hated her birthday. It had been at least 18 years since she could use her real name without fear of the taboo associated with it. The last time she had tried to say the name Willow in reference two men had been killed by the demons and backlash coming to hunt her down. Her full name had killed so many people before they had realized what had been going onn.

Sarah studied her reflection for a moment. Her face was younger than she actual age and made her feel so much older than she really was. She could still remember getting use to her younger face and much of a suprise she had felt at discovering how much more easily her younger body moved. Then there had been the thrill and excitement. It had had so many advantages. Now though, she wished her reflection showed her age no matter how much more grey hair, wrinkles, and scars there'd be. To stare at the reflection and utter the name "Willow Rosenberg," with ease instead of "Sarah Miller".

Sarah Miller. No matter how many times she said it never really felt like her. Sarah Miller was respected here if she pulled out Willow Rosenberg people would have no idea who she was. Sarah Fucking Miller! That's who she was now.

She closed her eyes. She didn't have time for this she needed to go out to that meeting, the party, and do whatever it was Sarah Miller did. Today there were going to be reporters, a show of good will to the public that she wasn't a snob and out of touch with life.

Sarah Miller: such a deceiving name. She wasn't even a single person any more. The world knew her as the CEO of the world's largest and most powerful technological company. Her staffs knew her by different occupations: witch, computer genius, whatever titles she held in the company. There were more than she knew how to keep track of and some would vanish and be added on as the years passed and departments changed and re-organized.

She missed sometimes just being Willow: Scooby and witch.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings and self-analysis.

"Ms. Miller?" A soft Welsh voice called through it. She smiled.

"Yes, Carys?" She knew what she wanted but felt the need to drag it out by however many seconds she could. It was stupid but she would do it anyways.

"The car is waiting for you. Minister Powell wants you to look sharp. One of the Japanese companies has been boasting it will rival us in three or so years, the stocks are dipping." She sounded annoyed.

"As if." She said feeling childish and opened the door. Carys stood dressed in a wine-red gown that hugged her in all the right places.

"That's what I've been telling everyone but no one believes me." Carys said and sighed. The dark skinned woman led the way toward their rather expensive ride. Willow follwed trying not to trip over the bright red dress that she was certain clashed with her hair color.

They entered and were quiet for a few moments. "I think," Sarah said trying to reaffirm that she was Sarah and not Willow that evening. "I think we need to crush them. What are they saying? What do we know?" She said feeling a rush of excitement. She would never have thought that business could be so much fun. She had never ruined anyone but she doubted anyone would have believed that 'Microsoft', now a branch of their very strong software branch, should have risen as the dominating every-day computer software.

Carys looked excited. "We can release the GMR, ma'am."

"I thought that wasn't scheduled to be released until two years from now."

"It's been ready for two ma'am. We've been trying to keep it 'up to date' with what we have released to the public. A few modifications should make it compatible but if we want it marketable we need to cut the price." Carys said sounding rather professional.

"I say we do it but I'll have to speak with the board." She replied.

"That sounds good." Carys replied looking jittery. "I heard you used the latest version of the scanner this month, ma'am." She said abruptly.

"Yep," She replied grinning. "Worked great. We couldn't have done it without you." She said smiling charmingly and looked at her reflection on the windows. "We can talk about that later though. How're my glamours? I don't want to be hounded or kidnapped or anything because they don't hold up."

Carys pulled her wand and did a quick motion that she found fascinating and almost began thinking of herself as Willow again. "So far so good," She said with a smile. Then proceeded to do somethign that she was very familiary with. "Those should hold and the auxiliary glamours with your brand of magic will keep your appearance even if you're hit with a counter charm." She finished.

"Thanks," Sarah said and the car began to slow. "Ready?"

"Not really," Carys replied. "I've never been to one of these."

"They've been getting bigger every year. After the boom I was shocked at the size and extravagance of them! I was like…I was feeling like what Cordelia would have felt if she was dressed in what I was normally wearing in high school!"

Carys laughed even though she had no clue what she was talking about. "It can't have been that bad."

"Oh it was, it was. I hope you brought comfortable shoes or charmed them well because it's going to be a long night." The door opened.

**Two weeks ago and 6 days before the previous scene**

Willow strolled through the offices trying to navigate herself through the lower levels of the research facility. She was rarely at this location. She doubted anyone knew the true extent and reach of the company except maybe M.H. but he worked for government and Willow didn't quite trust him. She paused at one of the doors. She saw a man playing with what looked like too cute a mouse even if it was grey. She knocked on the doorframe. The man jumped, his glasses sliding down his nose as he quickly pocketed the mouse in his overly large lab coat that was stained in a mixture of chemicals.

"Can I help you?" He asked quickly, his voice a bit too high.

"Yeah, do you know where Vera Black is?"

"Rooms thirty-four D." He answered quickly.

"Thirty-four?" She waved her map. "This only goes to seven underground and two up!"

"Ah, sorry. I meant _three and_ four D." He pulled out a quick and began marking her map as soon as he snatched it from her. "You are here." He said pointing to a rather blotted X. "Ms. Black is in either rooms 3 or 4 D. She will either be with her husband or her own office." Willow looked at the map in confusion.

"I thought it was 5 C." She argued.

"That was before renovations and that unfortunate explosion last month." He replied. "We don't deal with weapons and whatever it is they keep a secret up there." He said waving vaguely to the ceiling.

"We're integration of magic and technology." He looked rather proud for a moment. "I helped develop the newest scanners." Then deflated at her look, "I said helped." Willow smiled at him.

"Well thanks." She said laughing. "By the way, you might want to put a stronger glamour on the Gmora. Doesn't quite look like a normal mouse." The man flushed as she left.

It took her another five minutes to find Vera Black (no relation to the Black family, whatever that meant). Willow needed to speak to her. She had contacts she needed to reach in the so called 'wizarding world'. Willow had plans except she needed a bit of help first.

"Can I help you?" The woman demanded getting off her husband's desk. Vera Black was a pretty woman. Standing at least six-feet tall, she had short dark hair and dark eyes. Something about her face made it clear she wasn't happy that she was here nor that she wouldn't do something should Willow be a bother.

"Yeah actually, you can." Willow said.

"Sarah?" Willow turned and smiled at the man walking toward her. It'd been a while since he'd seen him.

"Reggie!" She said as she hugged him. "How've you been doing these last few years? You didn't tell me you were married. I thought you died when you stopped coming to the gathering."

"Reggie?" Vera demanded.

"Vera, this is Sarah Miller. She's one of the people from my home-native reality."

"Oh, I'll close the door then." Vera said.

"You do that." Willow agreed. She refused to show that she felt it was extremely odd that she and Vera had never met before in person although they had communicated extensively in the past through e-mail and telephone. Then again, Willow didn't know how she failed to connect Vera and Reggie as husband and wife.

"Now, what is this about?" Doctor Reginald Black demanded looking all of his 62 years despite his younger body at that moment.

"I need your help." She said. "There's been an increase in energy through out the world, more so here in the UK. I think it has to do with something the government isn't telling us about the wizards."

"You'd be right about that." Vera said. "My contacts have been declining as of late and things aren't getting any better." She rubbed her eyes. "They say that You-Know-Who is back."

"Who?"

"She means to say Voldemort that wizard." Reginald said before looking tired. "Quite frankly Sarah, this world has been getting less than stable since we've arrived. I think that despite their ignorance, that wizards are starting to become more isolated to protect themselves from whatever's about to come."

"That is?" She asked not quite understanding what Reginald was referring to.

"I don't know. No one knows. All I know is that it could mean the end of this world or nothing at all." He looked uncomfortable. "We've messed with this world's balance enough that I'm not even certain about anything any more. I'm getting too old to be of any use to be honest." He shrugged. "Out with the old and in with the new, I always say." To his left Vera shook her head in a way that only an intimate pair could.

"I don't think the world's ending anytime soon." said Willow. She really didn't think it was, there were none of the usually end of the world signs she was use to. She was out of pratice though... "I just want to be prepared if anything does happen. If the wizards on going to go out into war again then we need to be there to try and help." She hesitated. "If they've found out about the demons that had never been here before then we need to be there. I refuse to let them be slaughtered or do something stupid because of me."

"What does she mean by that?" Vera demanded.

"It means we need something alcoholic." Reggie replied as he reached into his desk. Willow nodded.

-----

Willow groaned as a small hand poked her. She buried her head under her pillow and scooted away. She didn't hear the huff from the small voice but she did feel the bed sag and the even harder poke to her side. She pulled her pillow away with a groan and opened her eyes. A small child was glaring at her. She groaned.

"Go away, Sammy," The child huffed and poked her again. "WHAT?" She moaned.

"Food."

"Get your mom or dad or even Graham."

"Food!" He yelled loudly.

"Fine!" She snapped. The boy was unaffected. As she got up her head swarmed. "Way too much to drink last night." Sammy laughed. She winced at the sound. "You're just evil."

"Nope, good." He replied, a slight English tilt to his words. "I'm gonna be good and smart and an alien like the Doctor." He grinned. "Then I'm going to fight Darth Vader and marry mummy."

"Too much TV." She muttered as she reached looked for anything to sooth her headache. She'd take a potion with armadillo bile if it helped and she stayed away from potions with bile, armadillo or other. Still she downed whatever she thought would help and went to take care of Sammy and his older brother, once again cursing Sam and Riley for having children. As the little boy kept talking about shows and how he'd be when he was older, Willow cursed the fact that pop cultured had hardly progressed to that of 2007 even with their interference of technology and even if she'd had almost two decades to get use to it 1995 still was 12 years too far from what she felt was home.


	3. Chapter 3

_TO: Sarah Miller [.org]; V. Black [v..org]; Alpha [., ., …..]; [.]; Recipients Withheld …_

_From: Reggie Black [.]_

_RE: Phase Three _

…_progress has remained steady. The final steps are nearly ready to be completed. According to the research teams the newest scanner is three times more effective the original version. Newest settings have proven successful and all experiments pertaining to that success can be found in the report by C. Williams. (See C. Williams' Report) Completion is estimated in about two months…_

_We've encountered a few problems with the scanner distinguishing energies once more than one is setting is running. The glitch should be fixed by Monday. The error was in the programming. Alisander found the error during review. _

_Regarding magical energy and radiation, C. Williams and Researcher M have found the conclusions sufficient. This should greatly reduce the amount of mages/magic users/witches/etc. attached to the field teams. And no Sarah, I still don't know who Researcher M is and Carys refuses to reveal his identity…On another note, I have submitted a request to once again change the name from "Phase Three" to something more suitable…._

…_We concluded that if the experiment is successful all pertinent agents and staff should have new scanners with in a year. Estimated cost may exceed budget allowances if Zelinka's experiment fails in which case funding will need to be…gathered…_

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. R. Black_

_P.S. Vera, I did get that reservation for our anniversary. Please leave your handgun in the purse this time. _

_---_

"Reggie," Vera said as she sat down next to him in the small sofa in his office. "What are you hiding this time?"

"Nothing I thought you needed to know." He said as his wife's glare met his gaze. Most people would find it intimidating. Vera Black did not have a friendly reputation for a myriad of reasons that ranged from minor things such as intimidation and minor assault and supposedly increasing all the way to murder and torture. Most people would no doubt be horrified to be in her position, much less married to her, but Reggie hardly looked intimidated or concerned. Of course her looks weren't as potent after ten years of marriage to him.

"Last night, what you two said. Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I think Sarah has a better idea of what will happen than I do."

"Tell me something, do I need to be on high alert? My teams can be on stand by, you name it and I'll do it." She said. "They'll be at any location in Great Britain within minutes. If we use teleportation systems we could be there in seconds."

"Those systems are for emergency use only."

"It sounded serious enough to warrant them!" She said tersely.

"As that may be, I am not the one to talk to about this." He said.

"Damn it, Reggie." She said, frustration and worry marring her face. "Get your head out of your old arse and help me have some sort of idea of what we could be facing. I'm not sending my men to an unknown death when we're needed."

"I'll see what I can piece together. Just let me talk to some of our boys." Vera smiled and it made her all her even prettier in Reggie's eyes.

"Thank you, love." She kissed him. "I'm going to visit Mum today. Do you want anything for when I get back?'

"Some of your mother's cooking," Vera smacked him in the arm. The man winced. Although he was reaching sixty a younger body did nothing to get use to his wife's punches.

"Bastard," Her voice was full of affection. "Mum always has it ready for you. I'll see you later." She said smiling before stopping, the smile vanished from her face. "In case you forget. Mother will be visiting this Sunday as well. If I can't be here you'll need to entertain her and Father." Her face slipping into the one expression that Reggie hated. Vera was not an overtly pretty woman but she was by no means ugly. Reggie hated the expression because it hid everything and told him nothing.

"Is another mission suddenly going to pop up, darling?" He asked as he gazed at her over the frames of his glasses. "Even though you're in charge of them?"

"Maybe but it all depends on what I can get scheduled." She frowned. "It's getting harder to get into Diagon Alley unassisted. Maybe I can work on that Sunday,"

"You said squibs had the right to enter."

"We do," Vera said frowning. "but news on You-Know-Who hasn't help. There also seems to be an increase in purebloods from the continent. I don't know what they want but I think the rumors could be true."

"Aren't they always."

-----

When Riley descended the stairs he expected the television to be blazing, cereal to be overturned in the kitchen and something to be out of order. What he got was order and two children sitting and eating peacefully. Feeling as though he was entering the Twilight Zone, he looked around for some sign that he was in the same universe as last night.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Bore da, Daddy!"

Riley relaxed. He was in the same universe. "What in the universe has you two sitting down and eating like civilized people?" He asked as he took a seat between them.

"Aunt Sally," Replied Sammy. He swung his small legs under the table, hitting Riley once in the leg before he moved discreetly to his left. "She's using magic."

Riley could have thanked Willow with a kiss. "Really," He started.

"Uh huh," Will said through a spoon full of cereal. "She has a magic eye in da room."

"Will, don't talk with your mouth full." Riley chastised. Sammy's foot hit him again. "Sammy! Watch where you're aiming." He ordered. Sammy pouted and Riley regretted the tone of voice immediately. His youngest son at times was extremely sensitive. As if to prove him right his lower lip began to quiver.

"Don't be mad at him, Daddy!" Will replied, a full Welsh tilt to his voice. Riley winced. Neither of the boys sounded like him or Sam. Will had yet to drop the Welsh accent he had picked up when they had lived in Wales, a Welsh nanny most likely didn't help. Sammy sounded English although some of his words were distinctly America. Of course none of this really mattered because Sammy's blue eyes were beginning to stream tears and his lip was still quivering.

"Daddy doesn't love me!" Sammy yelled as he tried to push himself off the table and ended up falling, which set off the real tears and prompted the crying. Will was at his brother's side in an instant looking unsure of what to do. Riley sighed and spent a quarter of an hour soothing his youngest while reassuring his oldest he loved them both and that Sam was coming back today (and she still loved them).

"Riley, what happened?" Willow called in as she made her way into the kitchen from the backyard. Riley wished Willow believed him when he said Sammy was sensitive but she was the only one who didn't make Sammy cry or burst into tears even if she was outright yelling.

"Daddy didn't love Sammy because Sammy hit Daddy even though he didn't mean to. Now Daddy loves us both again." Will informed Willow. Willow looked at Riley. He shrugged. Sammy was sucking his thumb and looking exhausted in Riley's arms.

"That's good." She said instead. Will nodded and hopped into his seat. He ate a spoonful of cereal and made a face.

"It's too soggy!"

"I'll get you another one, Will." Riley said as he handed Sammy to Willow. Sammy protested with a whine until he saw that Willow wasn't leaving the room.

"So, why were you here in the morning?" Riley asked her as he busied himself in the kitchen.

"Too drunk to get home."

"She made a funny face this morning when she took a magic poison." Will informed his father.

"Potion," Willow corrected. Will glared at her. Willow glared back and they were engaged in a staring match for a few moments until Riley dropped Will's new bowl in front of him.

"I'm taking it that things didn't go well?" Riley asked as he took Sammy back into his arms. The little boy was falling asleep and quickly resettled into his father's embrace easily.

"No," Willow sighed. "I think old age is getting to Black; he thinks the world might be ending because we're here." Riley frowned, his hold on his son tightening ever so slightly.

"Which Black and what does he mean?" Riley knew more than a handful of male Blacks.

"Reggie," Willow huffed. "Why didn't anyone tell me he was married? I thought Vera was just someone with the same name!" She huffed.

"Really?" He said incredulous. "Have you read the e-mails they send? I think I know about their relationship than I do about Clarissa and Steven."

"I don't read those. Morris does that for me."

"You have some that reads your emails?"

"He's my secretary," Willow defended.

"Uh huh," Riley shifted and walked toward the living room, "So what does he mean?'

"Energy readings, unnatural occurrences, you know, the same ol'-same ol'." She shrugged. "I don't think the world's going to end though just something big is going to come up." She waved her hand dismissively in the air, "End of the world signs are bigger or subtler." She explained.

Riley nodded. "Good," He said.

"Riley," Willow called suddenly sounding much more tired than she had before. "Do you miss it? Home?"

"Yes," He said before smiling at his son. "but this place isn't so bad. I don't think I could go back now after so long. I just wish mom got to meet her grandsons." Willow nodded.

"I miss Giles…and Xander and everyone." She looked at her hands. "I wonder if they think we're dead. Or if they are dead."

"It wasn't your fault." Riley said trying to be comforting. They had gone over this so many times that Riley was frankly tired of it.

"You always say that." She snapped. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Work's hectic and I still don't have a coffee maker."

"It's been two weeks." Riley said.

"Yep," Willow replied her red hair falling into her face. "I should buy the damn thing by now. Get reimbursed later."

"Reimbursed? Sarah, how much do you make?"

"Okay, maybe not reimbursed. I think I'll put it in an emergency coffee maker replacement fund."

"Hmm," Riley looked up as he heard Will approach them. "Done, sweety?" Will nodded.

"Can I watch the telly?" Riley nodded. Will beamed and ran off to the den.

"How much television do they watch?" Willow suddenly asked.

"Not sure, why?" Riley asked sounding suddenly defensive. Willow winced; parents were always so sensitive.

"Just curious, Sammy said he's going to be an alien like the Doctor." Riley sighed.

"Clarissa loves Doctor Who, Sammy and Will now do too." Clarissa was Sammy and Will's Welsh nanny.

"And Star Wars," Riley shrugged.

"Would you believe Sam's a closet geek?"

"I would actually." Willow replied amused before turning serious. "How are you two doing?" Riley shook his head.

"Not good." He said laughing. "I love her but she's not- She doesn't want this anymore." He shook his head and held his son closer. "I really didn't think we'd last this long but I thought since it now did we'd last." He looked out the window. "She wants out. Completely."

"Out-out?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been here in the last week. She just stops bye to see the kids." He took a deep breath. "She's pregnant again." Riley smiled painfully.

"Oh, congratulations even if-"

"It's not mine."

"Oh." Willow felt uncomfortable. Riley had grown up a lot since Sunnydale and she'd seen him fall in love with Sam over the years. She suddenly looked at Sammy.

"They're both mine, before you ask." Riley said. "Sam said she wouldn't do that to me," He sighed. "It was during our separation." Willow said nothing, she really wasn't that close to them and she hadn't know they had been separated until Graham mentioned it during a private conversation.

"She's hoping it's a girl." He continued smiling a smile less than painful. One look at it and Willow knew that even if Sam left that Riley would be a father to the baby if it needed one, children had changed him drastically.

"Daddy?" Sammy said drowsily.

"Yeah?" Riley said suddenly turning his full attention to the child in his arms.

"Potty," He squirmed.

"Would you excuse me, Sarah?" Riley said. Willow nodded. Willow got up and headed toward the front door. She really should be heading back home. She had a lot of work to look forward to.

bThat evening/b

Sam Finn entered the home quietly. She could hear Will and Sammy playing, the television was on in the living room, and she wondered why the kids were up that late. She dropped her pack on the floor. It thudded and she heard the playing stop.

"Sam?" Riley called at the same moment two voices went: "Mummy!"

Sam put on a smile as Riley appeared at the in the hallway. Sammy and Will raced soon appeared behind him. Sam's smile turned real. Will reached her first and Sam hugged him, swinging him up for a flying embrace.

"Mummy!" Sammy cried, pouting sulkily. She laughed and she put Will down with a kiss to his cheek.

"Come here, baby." She said gently. Sammy ran into arms, practically crawling into her embrace. She carried him and Will was practically glued to her hip as he soaked into her presence. She gave Riley a stern glare, her good mood disappearing quickly. "Why are they up so late?"

"They wanted to meet you," Sam nodded suddenly aware that Will was practically falling asleep next to her and Sammy was quickly settling into her embrace for a nap. She hated when they did that, neither of the boys slept well when placed in their beds. She shook him gently. Sammy made a discontented noise.

"Mummy," Sammy whined.

"Time for bed." She announced. Will muttered something and nodded next to her leg. Riley walked next to her and took him into his arms. "Come on, I'll be here in the morning." She reassured them. Will and Sammy made a noise of contentment. It would have been funny if she had been in a better mood. It was nearly identical.

Riley and her but them to bed easily both the boys protesting her leaving their shared bed room. When the door closed behind them the hallway turned positively icy. Riley was silent and standing a few feet away from her.

"We need to talk, Riley." She looked at the door behind her. "We really need to talk." Riley nodded, his eyes glassy.

"Yeah, we do." Either way this went tonight, Sam thought, she'd be here in the morning. Her boys needed her.

Graham Miller cursed as he tried to get the mud out of the pink t-shirt. He didn't know whose idea it was to start telling his daughter those stories but he could have punched them in the face at that moment. If Graham took anytime to realize who had started it he would have needed to punch his own face rather hard. Although Willow had told the majority of the stories Graham had started it by introducing the subject to his, at the time, very influential and young daughter.

"Bethy!" Graham yelled. His daughter came into the room quicker than he expected. There were days Graham wondered if his daughter was normal and if he should lock her in a tower guarded by something people tended to hate…maybe slugs would work.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What have I told you about going into the mud?"

"But I was hunting vampires!" She said defensively. Her small white-sandaled feet stomped the ground in emphasis of her justifications.

"There are no- okay there are but that's besides the point. There are no vampires here." He said pointing to the yard.

"I know that." She stated indignantly. "That's why I looked for them when visiting mom with Mrs. Flores."

"Bethy!" Graham snapped unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Buffy," She corrected.

"No, you're Beth Miller not Buffy, Summers or otherwise." Before she could retort with her usual "Buffy Otherwise" comment he continued, "We've had this discussion a million times."

"But I like Buffy," She said stubbornly. "Everyone calls me Buffy except you, Aunt Sam, Uncle Riley, and Aunt Sally."

"That's beside the point as well. You should not have been looking for vampires when visiting your mother." He said wondering how Mrs. Flores could let her trapeze around the grave yard like that.

"But dad, what if they were there? They could have used her for evil spells or rituals or something! I was protecting her!" Beth snapped. "I'm keeping Mommy safe!" Graham could see she was on the verge of tears. Beth's mother was a touchy subject. Graham sighed. God he missed her too.

"Bethy," He sighed and went to his daughter. Beth sniffed and smiled at him.

"Mommy said names have power. If I'm a Buffy maybe I'll be strong and be able to save people too like Buffy Summers." She sniffed. "Do you know if that's true, dad?"

"Yeah, I do." Graham said remembering the powerful taboo on Willow Rosenberg's name. "But I doubt you'll be a slayer."

"I don't want to be a slayer," Beth said. "I just want to be strong."

"You're already strong." He said smiling at her.

"Maybe I'll grow up to be Buffy Otherwise," She said through her tears. Graham smiled before he gave her a reproaching look.

"I'm stilling disappointed in you though." He said sternly. "Do you know how hard it is to get mud out of clothing?" Beth shook her head. "Well come on. If you're going to be hunting vampires you need to know how to wash your clothes."

Beth beamed and ran over to help. Graham looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. He could still remember when she barely reached his knees. At seven and tall for her age, she was practically a giant.

As much as Graham had to thank Buffy Summers for, he wasn't comfortable calling his daughter that. Especially since he'd walked in on Riley and Buffy having sex years ago. "Bethy, could you get the soap?" He asked as he separated the clothing. Graham was about to explain why he was going to separate the clothes when his cell phone rang.

Graham frowned. He wasn't on call yet. A quick glance indicated it was 'S. Miller'. Graham sighed and excused himself from his daughter. Willow almost never called on business on his days off. She knew how important it was to him to be home with his daughter who saw more of the nanny than her own father.

"Sarah?"

"Graham, hi. I'm sorry about bothering you on your day off but do you have the number to Mr. Vincinto? Vincentee? I'm kind of in a hurry. If you don't have it do you know who would?" Willow babbled in one breath.

"Vicenzi? Yeah I do." Graham said wondering why Willow would want him. Vicenzi was not a man to call in a normal situation. "Give me a minute."

"Thanks, Graham." Graham found it and quickly recited it. "What's the matter? Do you need me to come in?"

"No, just doing some reconnaissance on Grimmauld Place."

"Recon? You don't need him to do that."

"Look Graham, I really can't tell you yet. I promise I will soon and that if this blows up in my face you won't go in blind but I can't now. I don't have the time. Okay? I gotta go. Bye." And Willow hung up.

Graham frowned. He wondered what the hell was going on but decided to take it up with her later. He had more important things to do.

"Dad! The soap's overflowing! Dad!" Beth called and Graham winced. That would take a while to clean up.

"Beth, what did you do?" He demanded as he made his way back to her.

----

Willow looked at the plans out before her. Cameras had been set up across Grimmauld Place, upgrades would ensure that they wouldn't fry from magical interference. They had been running for the last two days and three teams of two were watching and analyzing the footage. Two teams were surveying the street for wizards and any unusual activity. Willow sighed.

Inquiry had brought up very few documents. The last time anyone had paid taxes on the property was in 1938 and Willow had a grave suspicion that it hadn't been on purpose. Willow had spoken to Vera and a few other wizards working for the company yesterday. If they didn't have moles in nearly every vital government office she would have been worried. Sure they weren't all their moles but they were moles they had access to and would work with them. Paper pushers were some of the most overlooked people out there.

Someone would find something. Of course she couldn't get in contact with any of them until at least Friday so she couldn't inquire whom Sirius Black was. She remembered the name in the search for her own Blacks. It wasn't an uncommon surname but the name Sirius sure as hell was and no doubt would get her something.

Until then she had to plan ahead. Signor Guido Vicenzi was a man skilled in things that made her stomach churn even after some of the things she had seen and done. However his skills could be needed and she decided that put him on standby, even though it would cost a great deal of money. Willow glared at the photo of the man. Why was he so expensive?

She would have hell to pay with the Minister of Defense later but the man's opinions were as useful as glass in her feet. Ignorant little toad, she was glad the spells kept him silent until they could erase the knowledge from his mind after he was out of office. Still, she needed to decided just when she was going to hire him and how to push it on the government people without it fucking everything up. Willow shoved the information aside and grabbed her phone.

"Carys?"

"Yes, Ms. Miller?"

"How easily can you get me into Diagon Alley?" Willow had never been, she didn't even know where it was. The Government (big G because they weren't quite Big Brother) had enough power to make sure of that and that she stayed on the outside of the wizarding areas. She could talk to wizards if she could meet them, recruit them, and hope they'd be useful.

"Easily ma'am, why?"

"I need you to secure the area,"

"I need a few days to do that without anyone noticing. Um, that could actually be impossible to do. The magical energy in that area is massive. Nowhere near the amount in Hogwarts but I'm pretty sure it would cause any of the scanners to overload. That and it's always full of people."

"No security, it'll be fine. I just need to know if you can. I don't need to go but I need to know how accessible the location is." Willow paused for a moment. Carys was not a field agent. The woman was in research but she was one of the few people Willow felt she could trust with the information. "Carys,"

"Yes?"

"I'm ordering you to scout the area, weaknesses and strengths. I want the whole shebang. If a man takes weetabix with blood I want to know when and blood type, got it?"

"But, I can't do that!" Carys protested like she expected.

"You will and if you know the penalty for revealing these plans to someone." Carys was silent. It was actually an empty threat no one had ever revealed the plans but made-up stories were always better than real circumstances.

"I'm…Sarah, I'm not that strong. I barely passed my NEWTS! What if I get cornered by a Death Eater? They're back!" Willow had no idea what NEWTS were, she frowned for a moment, something to do with owls…

"You'll be fine. Get one person to go with you, I don't care who as long as they're trust worthy." She said gently. "Please,"

"I'll try, I will but…" Carys drifted off and gulped loudly. "I'll get on it ma'am."

"Good, and you're still accompanying me to my party?"

"Yes, ma'am. Though I don't know why you need me."

"Company!" Willow said laughing. "You have no idea how boring those things are. I can take care of myself. You don't need to, Carys. You won't get fired."

"I'm going."

"Thank you…and good luck."

-----

-----

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That! Look, I'll rewind it."

"Holy,"

"Yeah, did you see that kid?"

"Yeah, I did. Note down the time, date and description. I don't know who the kid is but he had protection. Might be important to the case."

"There's a case?"

"I don't know but I mean there's got to be hasn't there?"

"I guess. At least it's something. I'm tired of looking over this."

"Me too."

"So, what do you have for dinner tonight?"

"Roast beef."

"Lucky bastard, my wife just gave me a sandwich!"


	4. Chapter 4

b Jack and Jill /b

Carys Williams was nervous. She had a gun (utterly useless really but God only knew what would, could attack her). She had a wand (useless because she had never been the strongest of witches and was better at the theoretical than the actual). She laughed hysterically as she gazed at her reflection. Her skills in the other kind of magic (that no one knew about really) weren't that strong either. God, this wasn't what she was suppose to do, she was technology, research. Research not spying or field work.

Carys exited and began pacing her living room Johnny was making a fuss with her robes, making sure they were clean and fussing with the food that was prepared. He gazed nervously at the gun at her hip. "Love, calm down." He told her gently. American voices drifted from the television and Carys trembled with emotion.

Johnny shook his head and sat down. There wasn't anything left to do but wait. The accomplice had another half-hour to show up and another three-hour window frame before they could leave.

Carys sat down next to him and grab his hand. Her boyfriend was a muggle, she was a muggle born and they were going to get married. That was the bigger picture. She thought as she tried to remember everything and what would go where. Carys felt that she should carry bombs or at least a bomb-pen or something that exploded. Except that she'd never get permission to carry one, not even a bomb-pen and with her luck she'd off herself with it by accident like forgetting it wasn't a real pen.

"Stop it," Johnny ordered.

"Stop what?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" She demanded.

"The one that says you're either going to do something brilliant or thinking about something incredibly stupid and ludicrous." Carys sulked in reply. Johnny smiled.

"I wanted something cool like a bomb pen."

"Who makes bombs in the shape of pens?"

"James Bond? I think. I never actually saw any of the movies. Daddy thought they were utter rubbish." Johnny looked offended and horrified.

"You're not a spy."

"I know but it feels spy-ish." She replied.

"Well, maybe you can make one and kill us both."

"That'd be lovely."

Johnny shook his head and decided to fix the arrangement of the snacks once last time. When the doorbell to the flat rang he couldn't have melted with relief. He practically dashed to the door. He didn't need to turn around to know Carys was almost sickly looking. Opening the door he smiled, fake and like plastic.

"Thank, God you're here man. She's talking about making bombs in the shape of pens!" Their guest smiled and entered with a swish of his threadbare robe. Johnny looked as Mr. M walked toward. He was a rather impressionable man and it wasn't the first time that Johnny wondered how they hid him in plain sight. That red hair certainly caught one's attention!

Seeing them Carys blush at his iroughish/i smile, Johnny wished he hadn't arranged the damn food and instead had kissed Carys. He quickly stepped in between them.

"Right, are we going to eat?" He asked glaring and challenging Mr. M to contest his claim over Carys. Alright, she could kick his ass with magic and probably kill him in some horrific way but she was his and he was hers. Mr. M smiled again and backed away slightly. Johnny puffed his chest and nodded. Really who did he think he was smiling like that a good as married woman? Well, she would be as good as married when she accepted his proposal but Johnny was man who was sure of his place in the world. That place had Carys next to him and he had a feeling the answer would be yes when he asked.

"Now, Johnny, leave B-Mr. M alone." Carys said. "We're going to eat. Then we're going to discuss what we are going to do and then we're leaving. In that order and only that order." Johnny eyed Mr. M and Mr. M eyed him back in an amused sort of way. Now Johnny felt offended. Was Carys not good enough for this amateur?

"Nothing's wrong." Mr. M said smiling. "Just a little bit of fun Carys." Carys nodded and motioned for them to sit down. Johnny sat next to Carys and nearly growled when Mr. M dared sit on her other side on the three-seat couch. "So, I'm thinking the most difficult area here." Mr. M said.

"That's why I only think we'll be able to get one sensor there."

"I think we can manage two maybe even three if we do it before we drop go here." Carys frowned.

"Why?"

"I have it on good authority that the goblins will be minimizing security during this time for a very important delivery that is sensitive to the wards. If we're here," he said pointing to the area he had mentioned before, "it'll give use enough time to slip into the area before the wards are fully operational again. We need the sensors on before the wards go up or they'll be…what's the expression? It starts with an F."

"Fried?" Johnny supplemented.

"That's it!" Said Mr. M. "Fried like an egg." He looked pleased. Cary was looking closely at the map. "Carys?

Carys pointed to one of the place markers he had placed that marked where he wanted the sensors to go in that area. "In the bank?" She asked scandalized.

"No, privacy issues and what not. The entrance and either here," He said pointing to the crude map of Diagon Alley on the coffee table. "or here." Carys nodded.

Johnny pretended to know what they were talking about and decided to make tea. Sometimes he wished Carys wasn't a which doing spy like things and stuck to technology or just magic. As he puttered around the kitchen he wondered why they were doing it. Johnny was Carys' confidant but she never gave a reason why and Johnny had sworn himself to silence. All he knew was that this was important and that he should support her…and Mr. M.

Johnny looked out the door into the living room and saw Mr. M smiling at Carys roguishly again. He scowled. Red-haired bastard.

-------

Sarah smiled charmingly at the press conference. The suit made her feel about ten years older than she was and her coiffed her made her feel like a Republican. Press conferences were hardly unusual but she'd managed to weasel her way out of them for a very long time. Now she didn't have an excuse. Stupid leg.

It was over and they were just taking pictures. No one had gotten a new picture of her in years and everyone seemed earnest to get the best shot for their magazines and newspapers. She was almost glad when Eli ushered them out.

"Ms. Miller," Eli called.

"Yes Mr. Roberts?"

"I think it's best we get back to the project." He said and Sarah smiled when she noted a few stragglers straining to here what they were saying.

"Of course. Do you mind helping me down these steps? I twisted my ankle running." She said for show. Eli knew why her leg was injured.

"Of course, Ms. Miller." She said and helped her down. Her heels didn't wobble dangerous and Eli let her go once she established her balance on the ground. They left, walking right next to each other down the hall, past the security guards and up the private elevator. They were inside the building and they kept walking until they got to another elevator. They rode it to the highest floor in silence. They walked out, down a beautifully decorated hallway and past a pair of neatly polished doors into a large office.

The desk was large and near one of the windows overlooking the city. A tastefully crafted nameplate declared that this office belonged to Sarah Miller. Mr. Roberts sat in the large plush chair behind the desk. Sarah sat in one of the less extravagant chairs in front of it and waited.

She watched as he pulled an apple from God knows where and a nice. Then he began peeling the apple. "So Sarah, can I call you Sarah or do you want Sally? I hear you've been using Sally recently."

Sarah leaned back, not intimidated. "Sarah, only the kids call me Sally." She gave him a smile. "I haven't known you since you've been a fetus, Eli. Call me Sarah, just Sarah." Eli made no note that he heard her as he peeled the skin away from one more revolution around the apple.

"Can I ask, why you've requisitioned a rather large amount of money? I only ask because I received a very interesting call yesterday that said that personnel were being called out by you personally without any clear indication as to why. Of course we can't ask them because we all know what happened to the last person who spoke to someone they weren't suppose to." The apple was nearly peeled halfway through. "Except no one really does, do they? You issue threats and people believe you because you scare them." He stopped. Set the apple on the mahogany desk and looked straight into her eyes. "So tell me, iSarah/i, what the fuck is going on?"

Sarah smiled and chuckled despite herself. "Eli, Eli, Eli, do you think I'm frightened by this." She waved around the room. "You've either been watching too many movies or you think you're more important than you really are." She leaned toward him. "You aren't scared of me are you?" Eli shook his head. "You really should be." She said as she stood up.

"I," Sarah began. "was given a good deal of power when this whole company started. Now over the years you've been trying to reign me in, prove I'm a danger to the country." She walked over to him. "This is our territory, we handle these affaires. I have at my own discretion started something that I believe could help us should something that I won't tell you about occur. It could be dangerous or it could be nothing." She was right next to him.

"If your government didn't want us to handle this then they shouldn't have given us the power to do so. It's been nearly twenty years and you think you can handle it because of 98 percent of the personnel is new, personally trained by us. You have our records, our knowledge." She was no longer smiling. "You still need us though even if you think we're obsolete." She leaned down to him and Eli stared back with an unflinching gaze.

She blinked and her eyes were pitch black. Eli recoiled, the chair nearly tipping over in the process. "You will leave us alone. This is our jurisdiction MY jurisdiction. Despite how I look I've been doing this for a very long time, nearly thirty years." She said softly.

She stared at him. "Do you think we'll just let you do whatever you want?" Eli said, voice wavering.

"No but I answer to several people higher up than you. Of course I don't have to. Hell none of us really do. We can just poof vanish into thin air and leave this all alone. Live our lives and forget about it." She smiled at him, eyes still black and Eli resisted the urge flinch. It was unnatural.

"Now, you tell whoever sent you to leave this alone. If anything drastic happens the qualified people will be notified about it. They will be made aware of it." She said softly. "Now leave because despite what you think I actually do have work to do." She waved her arm around office. "You don't know me, Eli. This isn't my real office. This is just for show." She said as she stepped away from him.

"I…" Eli tried to start.

"Clean up your, apple Eli. The desk's getting sticky." Sarah said as she walked out of the room. Her hands trembled slightly when she reached the elevator and her eyes were the same color they had always been again, not pitch black. She pressed the button to the appropriate floor and gawked when instead of a clear path she was met with the back of two filing cabinets.

"Morris!"

"Sarah?" Morris called sounding confused.

"Back here, Morris!" She screeched trying to heave her way through the side of the filing cabinets. The gap between them was just big enough to squeeze through. Morris must have seen her hand because she saw two hands struggling to move the filing cabinets. He managed to move it almost a full half-inch before she slipped through. Her suit was ruined, wrinkled and dusty. Her hair was now in disarray and the elevator's alarm was sounding indicating it didn't like to be open for that long.

"What the hell were you doing back there, Sarah?" Morris shouted as he saw the elevator's door close.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to block the doors?" She shouted back trying to fix her skirt.

"I believe that was you. You said you never use that elevator."

"Oh." Sarah said blushing. "My bad!" She said laughing lightly.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know same o'l same ol'. Someone thinks they can just barge in and take over." Morris nodded in understanding.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as she tried to get the majority of the dust off her suit.

"Clothes?"

"I'll go get your extra pair, why don't you go to the office," he said motioning to her closed door. "while I get them."

Sarah gave him a charming smile. "Thanks, Morris." She said honestly and gratefully. She walked to the door and realized she didn't have her keys. She'd left them in her 'real' office after storming out. Brilliant. She looked around then muttered under breath. The door opened and she felt triumphant. She looked at the small desk, the filing cabinet in the corner, the dying plant in the sunlight (it had been dying for the last six years), and looked satisfied. "Much better." She'd get her keys later, it was the only thing she'd left up there anyways.

-----

Buffy Miller grinned at her reflection. Dressed up in all black she looked like a commando she'd seen on the telly. She picked up her firearm and stealthily snuck out into the back yard. It wad night and she stuck to the shadows. Her enemy was out there somewhere and it would taste her wrath.

She crawled her way into the thicket of trees that somehow had always been there and frowned when she saw nothing and heard nothing. Pouting she was about to turn away when a noise from a branch overhead made her look up. She had a second to realize what was going on when her enemy fired.

Shrieking she started firing blindly.

"Dad, that's cheating!" She screamed and ran out of the thicket into the open yard. Graham walked out of the thicket, noticeably wetter and smiled.

"Don't you know, Bethy, all's fair in love and war?" She grinned and started firing at him. Shrieking in delight as the water hit him squarely in the face. Graham retaliated and they battled commenced once more…

----

"So I showed my boss the footage."

"What'd he say?"

"That he'll take it under review. You know he just wants the credit for himself."

"Yep."

"So, anything new so far?"

"Nope."

"What're you eating tonight?"

"Chicken sautéed in this kind of sauce-"

"Sautéed?"

"That's what Vivian called it. Anyways it's in this kind of saw with these fancy vegetables and stuff. Vivian wants for us to be classier. She's practicing her fine dining on me first before inflicting it on our guests."

"How is it?"

"Not bad. What about you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Another sandwich…she packed something to drink this time at least!"

"You poor sod."

"Oi, at least my stuff isn't 'sautéed'!"

"Don't insult my wife's cooking!"

"Don't insult mine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"


End file.
